You're In America Now
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: Lisa's amnesia teaches Oliver more about Lisa's previous life. A AU fic for the episode; Who's Lisa
1. Chapter 1

You're in America Now

It was a typical day at Green Acres, Oliver was trying to fix a hole in the roof and Lisa was making hotcakes, when the hammer slipped from Oliver's hand falling on Lisa's head. Oliver had butterflies in his stomach when he realized what he had done.

"Lisa, are you alright." He rushed to his wife's side.

Lisa looked at her husband with no recognition of her him.

"Mr. American, do I know you?"

"Lisa, it's me, Oliver!"

"Olivah? Where are the Sisters and students, the Jewish children?"

"What?" Oliver was concerned, had she gone crazy, or had this been part of her resistance work and was she stuck in the '40's?

"Lisa, I'm very concerned about you?"

"Are the Nazis here? Do they have them?"

"Who?"

"The Jewish students and the Sisters, vere is my rotisserie?"

"Your what."

"To ask Mary to pray for me, Jesus's motha!"

" Oh, Rosary I'm not sure." He hadn't seen it in years. He led her to the bedroom, where she immediately kneeled, made the sign of the cross and began to pray.

Oliver was afraid to leave her in her frantic and emotionally unstable state, but he had to make a telephone call.

"Sarah, are there any hospitals staffed by Sisters nearby?" he asked the operator.

"Why yes, St. Elizabeth's in Stankwell Falls. I'll let you know I didn't vote for Al Smith!"

"Sarah, my wife she isn't well, she keeps on asking for Sisters, please put me through."

"Oh!" Sarah noticed the severity of the situation and connected him.

"Good Morning, St. Elizabeth Hospital, this is Sister Mary Elizabeth speaking."

"Good Morning, Sister. I will be admitting my wife soon; she has a head injury and thinks she is in 1940's Hungary. I think it's from when she was in the resistance movement there. She keeps on asking for Sisters. She thinks the Nazis have taken them. I thought she would be comfortable at St. Elizabeth, but want the staff to be aware."

"Our order was founded in Hungary and involved in the resistance. I'll have some of the older Hungarian Sisters meet her. Where are you coming from?"

"Hooterville."

He doesn't sound like a native, she thought.

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Thank You, Sister."

"God Bless you."

"You too, Sister."

Oliver scrambled down the telephone pole and ran to the farm house.

"Lisa!" he called, running into the bedroom.

"Shh, the Nazis will hear you! I'm under the bed." Lisa whispered.

"Its all clear, I will take you to get help, some nursing Sisters on our side."

Lisa emerged from the bed, holding a Rosary and shaking. It broke Oliver's heart. She ran to the car and, sunk to the floor curled up as Oliver drove as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver rushed into the hospital with Lisa who was crying. It hurt to see her this way. He hoped the Hungarian sisters would empathize with her and ease her pain.

When they entered the hospital Lisa ran into Sister Mary Elizabeth's arms. The habit was similar to the order who ran the school she attended. Although these women were not the ones she knew as a teenager, in her mind they were. A Hungarian speaking sister rushed to her side and begun to speak to Lisa in her native tongue.

"You must be Lisa, that kind American who brought you here told us you were coming."

" I knew he was nice."

When Oliver heard that via translation he smiled. At least she still liked him.

"Yes, a wonderful man." The Sister was heartbroken upon hearing Lisa's story and thought that any man who would bring her someplace that fit with what was going on in her mind was a true blessing.

"You have some injuries that need to be tended to. Let me take you to a good doctor."

"Thank you Sister",replied Lisa.

"Thank you so much, Sister. Please be very kind and patient with her",said Oliver.

"Of course sir." Said the sister who had been tending to Lisa.

Oliver went in with Lisa, grateful she could be treated here. He was nervous about her prognosis and hoped things would be alright.

As soon as Lisa got to the doctor she told the doctor," I am scared."

" I understand mam. I will do everything I can to help you. I've been informed of your situation and if you don't understand something, Sister Irene will translate for you."

"Thank you doctor, God bless you."

"Miss.."

"Gronyitz"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

" I Vas in a little cottage vere the sisters live, and this American came to help."

"Mr Douglas."

"I was fixing a leak when the hammer slipped from my hands and fell on Lisa's head." Oliver looked so worried about his dear wife.

" And she has been like this since then?"

"Yes."

"What this, a necklace?", asked the Dr, as he felt something under Lisa's sleeve.

"Nem, en rozsafuzer"

The doctor gently removed it.

"Oh your Rosary. Well let me give it to Sister Irene for a bit. Hmm, that is a nasty bump on the head, Lisa. Looks like a concussion. I need to examine it a bit more."

"Will she recover doctor?"

" I don't know Mr. Douglas. It's too early for me to tell."

"All ve can do now is wait and pray."

" I suppose you are right, sister" Oliver bowed his head and waited.


End file.
